Mickey Mouse and the Black Cauldron
A parodied crossover of Disney's "The Black Cauldron". Plot In the land of Prydain, Mickey Mouse [Disney's Mickey Mouse] is an "assistant chao-keeper" on the small farm of Caer Geppetto, home of Geppetto [Disney's Pinocchio] the Enchanter. Geppetto learns that Ganondorf [The Legend Of Zelda] is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron Born". Geppetto fears Ganondorf may try to steal his chao Cheese The Chao [Sonic The Hedgehog], which has oracular powers, and use it to locate the cauldron. Geppetto directs Mickey to take Cheese The Chao to safety; unfortunately, Mickey's foolish daydreaming causes Cheese The Chao to be captured by Ganondorf's forces. Mickey follows them to Ganondorf's stronghold. Along the way, he encounters the small, pestering companion Oliver [Disney's Oliver and Company], who joins Mickey on his search. Mickey leaves Oliver to sneak into the castle and rescues Cheese The Chao, who flees, but all too soon he's finally captured himself and thrown into jail. A fellow captive, Cosmo The Seedrian [Sonic X], frees Mickey as she's trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, Mickey and Cosmo discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where Mickey arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him to effectively fight Ganondorf's minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with a third prisoner, Tom the Cat [Tom and Jerry], they escape the castle and are soon reunited with Oliver. Following Cheese The Chao's trail, the four stumble into the underground kingdom of the Smurf Fair Folk; a group of small fairy-like smurfs who reveal that Cheese The Chao is under their protection. When the cheerful, elderly Papa Smurf [The Smurfs] reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Mickey resolves to go destroy it himself. Cosmo, Tom, and Oliver agree to join him and Papa Smurf's obnoxious right-hand parrot, Iago [Disney's Aladdin] is assigned to lead them to the Marshes of Morva while the Smurf Fair Folk agree to escort Cheese The Chao safely back to Caer Geppetto. At the marshes, they learn that the cauldron is held by three witches: the grasping Nightmare Moon [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic], who acts as the leader; the greedy Queen Chrysalis [My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic]; and the more benevolent Magica De Spell [Disney's Ducktales], who falls in love with Tom at first sight, which causes the frightened Iago to abandon the group. Nightmare Moon agrees to trade the cauldron for Mickey's sword, and he reluctantly agrees, although he knows that to yield it, will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the witches reveal that the cauldron remains indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under its own free will, which is likely to kill it. Although Mickey feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Cosmo and Mickey will kiss. Suddenly, the glorious reverie is broken when Ganondorf's soldiers interrupt, having finally reached the marshes all by themselves. They seize the cauldron and everyone but Oliver, and take their prisoners back to the castle. Ganondorf uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. Oliver manages to free the captives and Mickey decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Oliver stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. When Ganondorf spots Mickey at large, he infers the turn of events and throws him toward the cauldron; however, the cauldron's magic is out of control. It consumes Ganondorf in a tunnel of fire and blood, as well as destroying the castle, using up all its powers forever. The three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Mickey has finally realized Oliver's true friendship, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Tom challenges the reluctant witches to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Tom's remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Oliver to life. The four friends journey back to Caer Geppetto, where Geppetto and Iago watch them in a vision created by Cheese The Chao, and Geppetto finally praises Mickey for his heroism despite the fact that he prefers to be a Chao Mouse. Cast *'Taran' - Mickey Mouse (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *'Princess Eilonwy' - Cosmo The Seedrian (Sonic X) *'Fflewddur Fflam' - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *'Gurgi' - Oliver (Disney's Oliver and Company) *'Dallben' - Geppetto (Disney's Pinocchio) *'Hen Wen' - Cheese The Chao (Sonic The Hedgehog) *'The Horned King '- Ganondorf (The Legend Of Zelda) *'Creeper' - Molt (Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life) *'King Eidilleg' - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *'Doli' - Iago (Disney's Aladdin) *'The Witches of Morva:' *# Orddu - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *# Orwen - Magica De Spell (Disney's DuckTales) *# Orgoch - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Other cast *'Dallben's cat' - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *'Dallben's farm animals' - Generation 4 ponies and females (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Gwythaints' - Themselves (Disney's The Black Cauldron) *'The sleeping guard' - Razoul (Disney's Aladdin) *'The Horned King's henchmen' - The Card Soldiers (Disney's Alice In Wonderland) *'The gypsy dancing woman' - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *'The Horned King's henchmen's dog' - Spike the Bulldog (Tom and Jerry) *'Eilonwy's bubble' - Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan/Disney's Tinker Bell) *'Moose the guard' - Abis Mal (Disney's The Return Of Jafar) *'Fflewddur's harp' - Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *'The guard with an axe' - Sa'Luk (Disney's Aladdin And The King Of Thieves) *'The Fair Folk' - The Smurfs (The Smurfs) *'The Fair Folk little boys' - Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *'The Fair Folk little girl' - Sweetie Belle 3.5 (My Little Pony) *'Prydainpeople:' *# Goombas (Super Mario Bros.) *# Koopa Troopas and green (Super Mario Bros.) *# Bob-ombs (Super Mario Bros.) *# Hammer Brothers (Super Mario Bros.) *# Koopa Paratroopas and green (Super Mario Bros.) *'Frog Fflewddur' - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *'The Cauldron Born' - The Knights Of The Underworld (Sonic And The Black Knight) Chapters # Part 1 '- Prologue # '''Part 2 '- Mickey's Dream # 'Part 3 '- Cheese The Chao's Vision # 'Part 4 '- The Great Ganondorf # '''Part 5 - Enter Oliver # Part 6 '- Cheese The Chao Gets Captured # '''Part 7 '- In Ganondorf's Castle # '''Part 8 - Ganondorf's Demand / Mickey Helps Cheese The Chao Escape # Part 9 '- Princess Cosmo The Seedrian / The Great King's Chamber # '''Part 10 '- Enter Tom the Cat / The Sword's Magic # 'Part 11 '- Molt Brings Bad News # 'Part 12 '- In the Forest / Oliver's Return # '''Part 13 - Whirlpool / King Papa Smurf and the Smurf Fair Folk # Part 14 '''- Reunion / The Search Begins # '''Part 15 - The Witches of Morva # Part 16 '''- A Trade # '''Part 17 - Recaptured / The Cauldron Born # 'Part 18 '- Oliver's Sacrifice / Reversing the Spell # 'Part 19 '- Ganondorf's Demise / A Narrow Escape # 'Part 20 '- Another Bargain / "He's Alive!" / Happy Ending in Prydain # 'Part 21 '- End Credits Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron spoof